


Mesmerized

by higureanghel



Series: 19 Days ship one-shots [3]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Crossdressing, He tian is good but bad, Kinky, M/M, Maid, Super Kinky, Tianshan - Freeform, a litle out of character, a little smut, and he gets horny, and he tian too, and they fuck, guan shan dresses as a maid, guan shan is a bABEY, maid kink, maid mo guan shan, they are not dating, they make out and then go to the good bit, wait does this even exists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higureanghel/pseuds/higureanghel
Summary: Guan Shan and He Tian are bored.He Tian gives him a gift so they can have fun.





	Mesmerized

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little kinky and smut and also a little out of character. enjoy

He Tian and Guan Shan had spent part of the afternoon in He Tian's house. This somewhat against Mo's will, who at first denied since he said he had better things to do.

Nevertheless he enjoyed visiting He Tian's apartment. It was big, and ample. Somehow that relaxed him, something he believed impossible since everything related to He Tian annoyed him.

“We have nothing to do. Let me leave.” Guan Shan demanded lying over the couch and staring at the ceiling. He was right, a couple of hours had passed and they did nothing. However he couldn't think of anything to spend their time. He Tian didn't own a TV, neither a game console. In fact, he barely had any furniture.

“I don't want you to go.” He Tian said gladly. Mo just answered by giving the finger.

“Don't you be so cruel, Little Mo...” he whispered pretending to be hurt. “Ah, right.” He Tian remembered getting close to Mo. “I've got something for you.”

“I don't give a fuck. I don't want it.”

“You don't even know what it is.” He Tian pinched Mo's nose, who just sat up.

“I know it will be shitty.”

“Okay, I'm bringing it. You wait here.” the taller winked while he walked towards his room, and Guan Shan asked himself why he had agreed to come.

A couple of minutes passed, and when Mo was about to get up of the couch, He Tian appeared.

“Finally.”

He Tian said nothing and sat next to Mo, his hands behind his back.

“This is your gift.” He Tian announced, “I chose it with all my love.” he smiled and gave Mo a bag.

Confused, Mo stared at him for a moment and then opened the bag. Before doing it, he thought the gift wouldn't surprise him. He Tian had gave him a lot of gifts after all, so maybe it could be said that he was already used to that. But that surprised him. A lot.

“The fuck?!” Guan Shan screamed raising the garment.

“It's a maid dress. Don't you like it?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

The red-headed threw the dress to He Tian's face.

“Don't you think that's going to set you out?”

“I don't care.” he looked him defiantly in the eye. He Tian looked at him too with scary eyes.

“O-okay... I'm sorry? I was wrong.” he apologized intimidated.

“So you're sorry? Hm...”

“Yeah, well... If that's all, I'm going.” he said walking towards the main door.  
“Stay for dinner” He Tian begged. “You owed me a favor, remember?”

Mo squinted and remained silent by a few seconds. Then, he retraced his steps.

“Good boy.” He Tian rewarded him by patting his head.

“I'm making dinner...”

“Wait.” He Tian grabbed him by the arm. “Yo must wear the dress.”

They both stood around a couple of seconds. Then, Mo hit him.

“Hey..! Mo. Calm down.. Let's make a deal.”

“My ass!”

“Just make dinner. Then you can go. But that only if you wear the dress, okay?” He Tian looked at him with a serious look. “Remember the last time you hit me didn't go well.”

“Okay, okay, I'll wear your fucking dress! But I'll never come back to your place. You aren't allowed to laugh at me and you can't take pictures. You owe me a favor, and you can't tell anyone about this.”

“Then it's set.” He Tian smirked. “Hey, where are you going?”

“To the bathroom...”

“You can undress here.” the black haired winked.

Mo raised his middle finger and left.

Right after locking the door, he regretted going to He Tian's flat. The truth was he had agreed to that because, deep deep down, he felt curious about what could happen. Although he felt ashamed just by looking at the dress, there was no turning back.

Guan Shan sighed and started getting undressed.

When he came back, He Tian was still sitting on the couch. He decided to stay silent, just in case He Tian hadn't noticed he was already there. Yes, he had dug his own grave, but talking to He Tian at that moment was jumping inside it.

However, after going to the kitchen and opening the fridge, He Tian stood up and went to see Mo.

“Am I really not allowed to take photos?”

“No. Fuck you.”

He Tian smirked and shrugged, being assured that Guan Shan would put that dress on many times.

The read-headed took a knife and started to chop the onion.

“It fits you. Thank goodness I know your size.” the taller mentioned sitting in a chair behind him.

“You promised me you wouldn't laugh, shithead.”

“I'm not making fun of you. It's the truth. You look so fucking good.”

That made Guan Shan blush, but fortunately he was turning his back on He Tian so he couldn't see his face.

Mo felt so intimidated, but that, although it bothered him, made him feel weird too. It was a bad feeling, but addictive, something that he didn't know how to explain .

The minutes passed, and Mo was still cooking, washing vegetables and chopping them, trying to forget that He Tian was conscious about each one of his movements. It was when he found himself focused, that he felt a hand sliding across his thigh, first caressing the stocking's fabric and then his bare skin.

To He Tian's surprise, Guan Shan didn't react. It was impossible he didn't notice since he even squeezed his thigh and played with his stockings.

“Hey, Mo.”

“Hm?”

“...No. It's nothing.” He Tian ended, who smiled satisfied and also surprised.

“Shit.” Mo thought. He Tian probably had noticed he liked to feel his rubbing, and that he was starting to get turned on. He wouldn't be able to stand the fact that He Tian would remember him that moment every day of his life. He didn't want to lose his temper, but he was close. So close.

Guan Shan poured the vegetables into the pot. He had ended cooking the vegetables. Now it just rested to let them boil, and wait.

Mo gasped when he felt He Tian's arms wrapping him from behind; feeling his torso touching his back aroused him so much, and he didn't know why everything was happening at that very moment. He blamed himself for being so obvious sometimes.

“Mo...” He Tian hoarsely talked. “You're hard, aren't you?”

Guan Shan's face turned deep red. He felt his cheeks and ears burning brightly, while he tried to search for a credible answer.

“T-The fuck are you saying?! Why would I be...?”

“Hm... I don't know...” He Tian moved away from him, and Mo let the air in his lungs out, feeling relieved.

“Babe, sit here.” He Tian ordered, who was sitting in a chair and pointing his lap. The voice tone he used in that moment was simply hypnotizing. So much that Mo wasn't able to deny. Each one of his brain cells encouraged his muscles to move and follow He Tian everywhere.

And so he did. He sat over He Tian's legs, turning his back on him, wishing even the smallest movement from He Tian.

“Do it like this...” the black haired grabbed his waist and turned him, causing Guan Shan to stay seated over his lap, his legs spread. One facing the other.

“Say, Mo... You like it when I touch you here, right...?” he whispered against his lips and squeezing his tights.

Guan Shan arched his back, looking away completely ashamed.

“You like it... Yes or no?” he asked again.

Mo nodded desperated. He needed more.

He Tian approached his torso to Mo's even more, creating friction between his bodies. He got close to Mo's neck. Oh, Mo's soft and sensitive neck. He yearned to touch it.  
He got his mouth close to him and rubbed his teeth against Mo's neck, scraping with them Mo's pale skin and causing Mo to let out a moan.  
He Tian chuckled, happy to turn Guan Shan on in that little period of time. He kept licking his neck, at first softly but deeply, and then harder. He brought Mo to him using his arms and pushing his back. Then he bit his neck, sucking his skin which was now wet from He Tian's saliva.

Mo just stayed there, enjoying so much that moment which he denied to love, but was more than obvious he was addicted to. He lowed his head and leaned his forehead into He Tian's shoulder, wrapping his back with his arms. He felt so ashamed he didn't want to look anywhere. He felt He Tian's cock harden under his pants, and he wondered wether they would reach something more than that or not.

“Mo...” He Tian groaned against his skin, his cosy breath turning the other crazy.

Guan Shan took action. He guided one of He Tian's hands towards his thigh, suggesting that he wanted to be touched there.

“Here...” he whispered helpless. “Please...”

He Tian smiled softened and squeezed his tight again. He started from below, caressing the side covered by the stocking and pulling it so it came back to its place, hitting Guan Shan's skin. After this, he went up a little more and rubbed his thighs making circles. He closed his hand and squished them. They were soft, like each part of Mo Guan Shan's body, and he loved them.  
With his free hand, He Tian raised Mo's chin so he looked at him. Mo did so, and He Tian lowered the space between his faces. They both looked at each other intently, as if they were the only thing in that damned world that mattered. As if they were in a trance. His nose tips were skimming, and then Mo kissed him. It was a lovely kiss. Slow but fierce and full of mixed feelings. He Tian took the lead, bending his back and shifting his tongue against the other's, which seemed to tremble. Mo arched his back, gasping for air and clinging hardly to He Tian, as if he didn't want him to leave. His mind went blank, he could only think if that was really happening or not, wishing on one hand it was, and on the other it wasn't.

“So you weren't hard...?” He Tian inquired after breaking up the kiss, his foreheads still touching each other's.

“And... what about you?” Mo whispered lowering his eyes.

He Tian smiled and kissed Mo's nose tip.

“You're beauiful.” he said caressing his cheek. Guan Shan didn't answer, but sighed not knowing what to do.

They both looked at each other again, and getting attracted like two magnets, his lips met.

After that, He Tian brought Mo to his bedroom, where they finished what they started. And after everything that happened, Mo knew that wearing that dress maybe wasn't a bad idea.


End file.
